metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zabbeth
Welcome to Wikitroid! Zabbeth, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Another Welcome Get zero mission ASAP! Happy editing and welcome to wikitroid! Samusiscool2 14:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. And as soon as I get a little bit of dough I'm buying a used copy off of Amazon. I think I can get it for like $12. Zabbeth 17:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You should, its a great game! Samusiscool2 17:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Fusion Help I broke out my old copy of Metroid Fusion and I'm about to face the SA-X. But for the first time I realized that can get back to all the old sectors through the red hatched door on the way to the ship. I beat the game with 50% and decided to start my file from the Main Deck save station to check it out. Now I'm going through trying to collect all the items to make the SA-X battle a little easier this time. My question is, is it possible to get 100% even though alot of the doors seem to have been melted, blocking me from rooms? And do I get a better ending for 100% completion? Is it even worth the backtracking or am I wasting my time trying to get 100% when it might not even be possible. Please somebody help. Zabbeth 18:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Try an online walkthrough. Samusiscool2 18:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I tried several walkthroughs. All they do is tell me how to get items when I'm going through the game. I'm at the end and I'm backtracking, they don't make guides for that. Besides I don't need to know where the items are, I just need to know if it's possible to get all of them this late in the game. Zabbeth 19:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well buy a guide on ebay Samusiscool2 19:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) If I had any money I wouldn't buy a guide, I would buy Zero Mission. Zabbeth 19:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well sorry, cant help you Samusiscool2 19:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Goodness, Samusiscool! You're a bunch of help. Well Zabbeth, I'm sorry to inform you that if you missed certain items in the game, you won't be able to go back for them. Most of the items are obtainable after you pass them, but some of select few items are blocked off forever. (Sorry, I can't say which. It would ruin the experience for you.) It's the only Metroid game to do this, fun fact. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Armantula, I guess I'm going to just go and get some of Energy Containers then. I got 13 so far. I beat the game with 9 so I should have no problem now. Zabbeth 21:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well heres my advice, when in dout, shoot and power bomb things. Samusiscool2 21:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, Crap! I managed to collect every item except for the Energy Tank above Arachnis-X. This sucks because, as you know, once you reach a certain point the game screws you over and makes it impossible to get. And for some reason now that I have 19 Energy Tanks the SA-X is really going on the offensive. Oh well, that just gives me a reason to play through again. But I think I'll take a little break for a while. Zabbeth 17:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Alright! Beat it with 100%. Didn't die once, not even when battling Nightmare, and I always die against Nightmare. Now I seek a new challenge. I keep looking at websites and some of them say the game has a Hard Mode. Really? I can't find it. Does it even have one? Zabbeth 14:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :In the japanese version. So unless you want to go to japan... MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Hunters Help First off I would like to note that I do not normally use strategy guides. I believe they take away from the experience. That being said, I bought a strategy guide for Metroid Prime: Hunters when it first came out because I got stuck. Turns out my game had a glitch. I walked into a room on Alinos and the door to the left would not open. Turns out I was supposed to be ambushed by two Guardians but they would not show up so I had to start my game over. Here lies a couple of questions. 1. Has anybody else had this problem? 2. Am I allowed to use the info in the strategy guide to make articles? I noticed alot of multiplayer maps have no articles on here and I wish to create them. Stages Great job on those! I'd suggest adding categories for the location of each area (such as Alinos, etc.) and the one for multiplayer stages. It would rock if you could do the few Echoes stages, as well. I put one together already. Keep it up! ChozoBoy 22:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Well thanks for the compliment, sorry though, I always forget to add categories, my bad. As for the Echos stages though, I don't know. I could never really bring myself to play that game for more than a few minutes. But I will be finishing the Hunters stages soon. After that I plan on fleshing them out a bit, they are still stub anyways. Zabbeth 13:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I wanted to do them earlier, but my gf is borrowing it now. Its cool, I'll get them done later. ChozoBoy 14:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC) My Wii Screwed Me! So there I was. I had decided to start a new file in Super Metroid because I had heard that it was possible to "defeat" Ridley on Ceres and get a slightly different begining, I guess he almost drops the glass tube wih the hatchling in it or something. I wanted to see that. I failed. I landed on Zebes and turned off my Wii. 3 hours later I decided to start again. And then I saw it. All my save data was gone! My 1:13 speed-run file. My 99% collection rate file. All gone. I was pissed. Thank God it was only my Super Metroid data though and not my entire Wii's memory. But now I wonder what would have caused this? I never saved my new file so I couldn't of had my data corrupted by shutting off my Wii. Or could I? When you first land on Zebes there is about 1 second where you can't move. Is the game saving auto saving it-self or something? Any ideas? Zabbeth 14:01, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion When marking vandalism pages and other obvious no-contest deletes for deletion, please use speedy deletion instead of clogging of the AFD queue. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Actually I didn't mark it for deletion I think Dark Ridley did. I mearly created the proper argument page because I thought that was standard policy. That and I didn't know how to mark for Speedy Deletion. I do now though and obvious vandilism will be marked as such. I hope you understand. I will try to do better in the future.Zabbeth 14:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.